Heads-up displays (HUD) have the ability to put a video image in front of a pilot from any of a plurality of sources and sensors. State of the art avionics systems include enhanced video systems (EVS) connected to multiple video sources, including two or three camera images that may be merged. The display from a Radar system or synthetic vision system (SVS), generated from an aircraft position and a terrain database, can be sent as a video image to the HUD. EVS, Radar, and SVS can be merged into a combined vision system (CVS). The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires a pilot yoke clear switch to remove video images from the pilot's line of sight. Such switch cannot be off of the yoke, as the pilot must be able to de-select video when 200 feet off the ground and close to landing.
Beyond the yoke clear switch, control mechanisms for some enhanced video functions are de-centralized and off the yoke, hindering a pilot's ability to easily manipulate the display. It would be advantageous to have a control mechanism for HUD video inputs that is mounted to the yoke and allows the pilot easy access to EVS, SVS, and CVS type functionality in any of a plurality of image sources.